1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device including a color conversion layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes an element that emits light so as to display an image. Recently, flat panel displays (“FPDs”) have been widely used as a display device and include, for example, liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) and organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) displays.
A display device includes a color filter or a color conversion layer so as to display desired colors. The color filter passes a desired color so that the desired color may be displayed and the color conversion layer converts wavelength of light entering the color conversion layer into a desired color of light so that the desired color may be displayed.
In order to increase efficiency of a display device including a color filter or a color conversion layer, it is first required for the color filter or the color conversion layer to have improved efficiency.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.